The Secrets of the Labyrinth
by totorosfriend121
Summary: What happens when Travis decides to follow a mysterious girl into the Labyrinth?  Will he discover her secrets?  Or will she discover his?  Tratie!
1. In Which Travis Is Awakened Again

My first fanfic story :) It starts off a little slow, but it'll pick up. Takes place just before BOTL. I changed some stuff. Katie and Travis aren't best friends or friends or even enemies. They don't really know each other that much. Yet.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Or Katie. Or Travis. Or Silena. Or Chiron. Or Annabeth. Or Camp Half-Blood. Yeah, I'm not Rick Riordan. Thank you for rubbing that in my face.**

* * *

><p>There it was again. The giggling. He checked his watch. It read 2:48 AM. It had been the same for the last four days. At exactly 2:48 every morning, he heard the girlish giggling. The first time, it woke him up leaving, leaving him sleepy and confused. Since then, Travis had stayed up just to hear it. It was sweet and light, like a delicate glass bell. It was playful and a bit mischievous, but slightly unsure. He wondered who it belonged to, but he couldn't think of anyone with such a lovely laugh. With a sigh, he finally drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Stretching and yawning, Travis sat up. The sun was just barely in the sky, but he got up and dressed, careful not to wake his siblings. He left the cabin and headed out to the basketball courts. No one knew about Travis's early morning practices, which was the way he wanted it. He acted like he couldn't care less, but he would be completely mortified if his little brother beat him.<p>

He practiced some three-pointers on his right, knowing Connor wasn't good at defending his left. He couldn't stop yawning though. With three and a half hours of sleep, Travis was pretty sure he wasn't gonna make it through the day without a nap.

A huge yawn made him fall back while shooting, and the ball hit the corner of the board then came back at him and hit him in the head, so he decided to cut practice short.

By the time Travis got back to Cabin 11, some of his other siblings were getting up. Some of them gave him a curious look but didn't say anything. Travis hopped in the shower, hoping the water might wake him up.

* * *

><p>Travis was sitting at the Hermes table in the dining hall, staring at his bacon. Normally he would have already devoured it and his eggs and waffles, but with his bunkmates talking loudly, he didn't really feel hungry. He got up and scraped everything on his plate into the fire, praying to Hypnos for a peaceful little nap. The he went back to his cabin and crashed.<p>

* * *

><p>He woke up two hours later, feeling no better than before.<p>

_All that food and Hypnos couldn't give me a nap?_, Travis thought.

He glanced at his watch. It read 11:49 AM. He mentally groaned. Cabin 11 had Ancient Greek with Annabeth at 12. Travis didn't mind Ancient Greek, but Annabeth was sorta strict. She wants everyone to sit still and pay attention, but almost everyone in the class has ADHD. He sighed and started to gather up his entire cabin.


	2. In Which Annabeth Teaches Zombies

They were only ten minutes into their lesson, but Travis was ready for another nap. His mind had drifted off.

_How can I get more sleep?_, he thought.

It pretty much boiled down to two options: he could sleep through the laughing girl, or he could cancel his early morning basketball practice. As much as he hated the idea of Connor beating him, he didn't want to give up the only thing he enjoyed more than a good prank.

_I'll only practice on Sundays_, Travis decided. He was about to return to reading "The Iliad" when he heard a loud yawn from across the room.

* * *

><p>It came from Katie, daughter of Demeter. Annabeth shot her a glare, and some other kids were snickering. Travis looked over to her table. Katie looked really messed up. She looked like she had gotten less sleep than Travis. He noticed that all the girls at Katie's table looked exhausted. He didn't know any of the other girls, except Silena, daughter of Aphrodite. He couldn't help but wonder, <em>Why are they so tired?<em>

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise! :)<p> 


	3. In Which Travis Blurts Out Wrong Things

Thank you **my dad is hermes what now** for my first review :D

* * *

><p>Travis was out in the strawberry fields. Ancient Greek had just finished. On days when they had only one or two lessons, Chiron wanted the campers to help the strawberries grow. Usually only the Demeter kids and the satyrs helped. Travis, of course, was not helping. He was sitting alone, eating strawberries. There were a couple Demeter kids on the far side of the field, about 200 yards away from the trees Travis was sitting under. After he had been there about 10 minutes, eating strawberries in the shade, he heard footsteps behind him.<p>

"You aren't supposed to be eating the strawberries", a girl said.

Travis looked up. It was Katie. Travis smirked and offered her a big red strawberry. She hesitated for a moment, then took it and sat down next to him. Travis was surprised. A daughter of Demeter, skipping field duty?

"So," he said.

"What?" Katie asked, annoyed.

"Why are you so tired?" Travis blurted. _Oops…did __**not**__ mean to say that._

"Me? Tired? Nah, I'm fine."

Travis raised an eyebrow as if to say "really?" Katie just shrugged a picked another strawberry.

"So, why are you so concerned?" she asked.

Travis tried to control the heat that was rushing to his face. He didn't have a crush on Katie. She was pretty, with her glowing skin and golden hair, but he didn't really know her. Her cabin was one of his favorites to prank (they're just so innocent and unsuspecting), but other than that they never really talked.

And besides, Travis was known as a bit of a player around camp. It was true than he would make a move on any girl that showed interest, but he didn't think of himself as a player. He considered himself to be an opportunist dater.

Travis finally muttered, "Just curious".

Katie grinned, please that she had made him blush.

* * *

><p>They lounged for an hour or so, just talking and eating strawberries. The shade from the trees had shifted, leaving them sitting in the sun. Katie was lying on her back, her eyes on the sky. Travis was sitting up, leaning back on a tree stump, eyes on Katie. He was telling her about a prank he and Connor had pulled on the Aphrodite cabin when she laughed for the first time. Travis froze. He knew that laugh. Travis knew he had heard it before, but he couldn't place it.<p>

"Katie, laugh again," he said. Katie sat up and looked at him, confused.

"Laugh again," Travis repeated.

"Uhh…I've gotta go," she said, still looking confused. "See you later Travis."

"Later Katie." Travis watched her walk back to the cabins, wishing he hadn't said anything.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :) I'll add chapter 4 tomorrow.<p> 


	4. In Which Katie Is Stalked

I am so so so sooooo sorry. I haven't updated in a week. I planned to upload this chapter last Wednesday, but I had some extra algebra work to finish up. Then this weekend I decided to go shopping and fix my bike instead of uploading *guilty look*. So here is chapter 4.

* * *

><p>It was 2:46 AM. Travis was hiding behind a bush outside of the Hermes cabin (the bush was actually too small to hide him, but he felt concealed). He had decided he was going to find out who the laugh belonged to.<p>

_2:47  
><em>_Only another minute_.

Just as he was thinking that, he heard a rustle. Then a crunch. Four people were walking towards the cabins. In the moonlight he could see their faces. They were four girls. As they came closer, Travis recognized Katie and Silena, but he didn't know the other two girls. One of the girls he didn't know poked Katie in the side a pointed to Cabin 11. Then Katie laughed.

* * *

><p>Travis felt numb. Katie was the mysterious giggling girl. He was too shocked to notice where the girls went. He walked back into his cabin and fell into his bed. An hour passed, but Travis couldn't sleep. He couldn't do anything but think about Katie. He didn't know what to think about this whole situation. He didn't know if he was disappointed that the girl he was so in love with was Katie, or if he was glad.<p>

Then another thought struck: _Why was she laughing at my cabin?_

That was what bothered him the most.

* * *

><p>The next day after breakfast, Travis followed Katie to the archery range. He studied her as she chose an arrow. Her slightly wavy golden hair was in its usual messy ponytail and her too-long fringe held back with light blue clips, but a few stray pieces fell into her bright green eyes. Katie looked up and saw Travis watching her intently. She blushed and immediately looked away. Travis also blushed and looked away. He saw some throwing knives, which he picked up, so he wouldn't look like he was stalking her. But, of course, he was.<p>

* * *

><p>Travis was behind the bush again. He was going to follow the girls tonight to see where they went.<p>

_Just another minute._

Then he saw them. Same as before, Katie giggled when the other girl pointed at Cabin 11. After they passed, Travis started to follow them. Unfortunately, thanks to his uncharacteristic clumsiness, they heard him. Busted.

* * *

><p>Review if you hate math? Haha<p> 


	5. In Which Harpies Fail Their Duties

"Who's there?" one of them called out.

They stepped closer to him, until they could see each other clearly in the darkness.

"Travis?" Katie asked.

Travis planned to say "Hey guys, whatcha up to?" but when he started to open his mouth, they stepped close enough for him to see what they were wearing. He froze. They were all wearing dresses (a girl in a dress, even a daughter of Aphrodite, is a very rare sight at Camp Half-Blood).

Katie's dress was emerald green, halter style. The neck tie and the bottom of the skirt had tiny silver beads sewn on it in a zigzag pattern. The skirt was loose and floaty, and it fell just above her knees. Her sandals were flat with silver Greek-style straps. His eyes travelled back up to her hair, which was loosely French braided.

Katie turned bright red as Travis looked her up and down several times.

"It's not nice to stare, you know?" Silena said, grinning.

"Oh, uh, yeah. It's, umm, just…mmhm," Travis replied distractedly.

The other two girls burst out laughing, making Katie turn redder. Suddenly, they heard a screech behind them.

"Bad demigods out after curfew! Midnight snack for harpies!"

"Harpies!" Travis said, snapping back to reality. "Hurry, in this cabin!"

They all piled into the nearest cabin and hopped into the beds, pretending to sleep. All the beds were strangely empty, but they didn't have time to worry about that. The harpies entered the cabin five second later. They sniffed around, but soon left, finding nothing suspicious.

"Unlucky harpies get no snack."

* * *

><p>After the harpies left, they got out of their bunks. The girls tried to sneak out with Travis noticing, but when he said, "Wait", they stopped.<p>

"Where are you guys going? Dressed like that, at three o'clock in the morning?"

The four girls turned to each other and started whispering. Travis heard them say his name a couple of times, along with "might tell", "make him leave", "can go back", "don't want him to", "Katie does", and a rather loud "you shut your pie hole" from Katie.

Travis didn't know what that last part was about, but he said, "I'm not going back to my cabin yet. How about this: I won't tell if you tell me where you're going. Or take me with you. Your choice."

The girls turned back to each other. They whispered some more, quieter this time so Travis couldn't hear, then turned back to Travis.

"Fine, you can come with us," said the dark-haired girl he didn't know, reluctantly.

"But not dressed like that, no way," Silena said.

The other girls murmured their agreement. Travis looked down at his clothes. He didn't see anything wrong with what he was wearing. Just his regular jeans, black and white plaid hi-tops, and his favorite burgundy American Eagle t-shirt. Silena pulled her iPhone out of her pink handbag that matched her dress. She tapped the screen a couple of times, then put it back in the bag and held her hand out. Everyone looked at her expectantly. Then, out of nowhere, a suit jacket dropped into her hand. Now everyone gaped at her. She handed it to Travis.

"What?" she asked. "Five second delivery mall app. Mom made it. Now put it on."

Travis slipped into the dark coat, and followed them out the door. He couldn't help but check out Katie from the back – her dress seemed modest from the front, but the back was open all the way down to her waist.

"Oh gods! That was Zeus's cabin," Katie said.

"Good thing those harpies aren't too bright," Travis smirked.

Katie ignored him. "Time, Olive?"

Olive, one of the girls Travis didn't know, looked at her diamond covered watch. "2:52. We've really got to move now."

* * *

><p>They were walk-running along the edge of the woods. Every time they heard a sound, they walked a little further behind the trees, in case the harpies were still looking for them.<p>

"Where are we going?" Travis asked after a couple of minutes.

No answer. Everyone ignored him and kept moving. _Okay then, no problem, don't tell Travis anything, _he thought.

* * *

><p>This is my longest chapter so far. Still pretty short, I know. I meant to upload this last Friday, but my brother wouldn't leave me alone long enough for me to finish it. Anyone want a big brother? He's free. No, change that, I'll pay you if you take him. Happy Halloween, audience, and thanks for reading.<p> 


	6. In Which Travis Behaves Childishly

I'm soo sorry guys! I haven't updated in months, I know :( Life's been crazy, I'm doing the best I can.

* * *

><p>"We're going to be so late," Katie grumbled.<p>

"To what?" Travis asked hopefully.

All the girls just glared at him. He sighed dejectedly.

* * *

><p>"It's 3am! We have about 90 seconds to get in," Olive whispered urgently to Katie.<p>

"Come on, hurry!" Katie pushed Travis forward.

"Where?" Travis yelled, frustrated.

"Zeus's Fist," the girls yelled as they sprinted the last 30 yards to the rocks. Travis followed closely behind. Just as he reached the crack in the rocks, a hand reached out and pulled him in. He started to scream, but the hand whacked him across his throat, effectively cutting off any sound.

"Quit acting like a baby," Katie's voice hissed at him in the darkness. Travis began to argue back, but Olive's voice interrupted him.

"We have 25 seconds to open the passage!"

All the girls began patting the walls frantically. Travis blinked, confused. Silena suddenly yelled out, "Found it! Single file, girls."

"And guy," Travis grumbled as an arm pulled him into their line. They shuffled up a steep slope, blinking wildly at the sudden lights.

"Where are we?" Travis whispered, amazed.

* * *

><p>It's short, I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get one up so you guys know I'm still writing. Things are a little calmer now, and I have more time. I had 3 more chapters in my notebook, which I was going to type up then upload, but I lost my notebook! :'( So I have to re-write them all. I hope to have upload another one later today or tomorrow :)<p> 


	7. In Which Travis Is Enlightened

New chapter, as Prom-ised! )

* * *

><p>"Where are we and how did we get here?" Travis asked, incredulously. They were standing in a well-lit park, in what seemed to be a very nice suburban neighborhood.<p>

"Honolulu. Come on," Silena said, moving away.

"Wait, you mean like in Hawaii? Or…" Travis asked, wide-eyed.

"Nooo, Honolulu, New Jersey," Katie said, sarcastically.

"We have to go, but we'll explain on the way. Or try to, at least," Olive said, pushing him forward.

Silena began: "My cousin used to live here in Honolulu. I would come out here for a week or two, every summer. Best week of every year. But when I found out I was a demigod, travelling across the country and the Pacific and being so far from camp wasn't a good idea. So I couldn't visit anymore."

Then Olive began: "A couple months ago, I was looking through some books in the attic, and I found a really old map of camp. Like, from the 80's maybe. I noticed that Zeus's Fist was labeled 'Entrance' instead. I looked through more of the stuff, and figured out it was an entrance to the Labyrinth. Then I started reading books about the Labyrinth, and one mentioned that it could open portals to different places around the world, while you never even have to walk two feet."

Travis tripped over his own feet. "Oh my Gods…"

Ignoring him, Silena cut in again, "I had told Olive about my trips to Honolulu, so when she discovered this, she came and told me. We went to the Labyrinth, and we messed around with it for a few weeks, trying to get to the right place. Olive eventually figured out that you could choose where you want to go with this really complex system."

"I'll tell you more about the system later," Olive said.

"So a few weeks ago, she figured out how to bring us to Hawaii," Silena said, "but when we tried to go to my cousin's house, my cousin didn't live there anymore. His house wasn't even there anymore. Instead, there was a nightclub-looking building. And there was music playing, so we went in. And there was a bunch of teenagers in formalwear dancing around and drinking punch."

"Sounds like –," Travis began, but Olive interrupted him.

"Yeah, it sounds like prom. That's because it was. It was an under 21 dance club. That's where were going tonight. Every night of the summer, from June to August, is prom-themed. We've been going since we discovered it."

Travis just stared. A few seconds later he managed to say, "So…were going to prom."

Katie finally spoke. "No, were at prom." She pointed to a huge building across the street.

"Now let's go!"

* * *

><p>A longer chapter than the last one :) I hope you liked it! I'm already working on the next one, I'll try to upload it before the weekend!<p> 


	8. In Which Travis Technically Has 3 Dates

Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites! :D **day = made**

* * *

><p><em>So I'm going to prom. In Hawaii. With Katie<em>, Travis thought. He considered this again for a moment, and then pinched his arm.

_Alright, not dreaming._

* * *

><p>As they stood in line at the front door, she said to Travis, "We have an extra ticket because one of the other girls didn't come tonight. Too tired."<p>

Travis remembered the other tired-looking girl sitting with them in history. "Wait, so how did all these other girls get involved?" he asked.

Silena shrugged. "Katie caught us. I went over to Athena's cabin to meet Olive, but I tripped over some rocks. Katie heard and woke up. And you know Melody Ann, daughter of Apollo?"

"The one that didn't come today?"

"Yeah, her. Well, Mel went over to Athena's cabin first thing in the morning to take something to Annabeth, and saw Olive trying to hide her dress. That's why we're not doing ball gowns anymore," Silena said, gesturing to the girls' short dresses.

Finally, they reached the front doors. As the guard took their tickets, he frowned. Looking at the tiny Katie and the even tinier Olive, he grumbled, "Y'all better be 14. This is a 14 to 21 joint, ya hear?"

Katie and Olive chimed, "Yes, sir!" and quickly walked past. Travis smirked. He took a step closer to Katie and yelled over the music, "Yeah, Katie. Prom as a freshman?"

Katie smiled sweetly and yelled back, "I could say the same to you."

Travis blushed furiously. He hated when people mentioned that he was a grade behind. He scowled as Katie grinned smugly. Travis turned to Silena.

"I'm gonna split, find me some food. Find me when you guys are ready to leave," he said.

Silena said, "We have to leave around 1:30ish, so meet us by the punch in 2 hours?"

He looked at her, confused.

"Hawaii is 6 hours behind New York, and time travels faster in the Labyrinth so it's about 11pm right now."

Travis changed the time on his watch. "Right, see you then."

* * *

><p>Travis sat at an empty table. He was bored. The opportunist dater inside of him was crushed. <em>Why do all girls come to prom with dates?<em>, he wondered as he watched yet another slow dance.

He heard someone sit down in the chair beside him. Travis started to turn toward them to tell them some Britney Spears about how this table was reserved when he realized it was Katie. He nodded, acknowledging her. She nodded back. They both returned to watching the dance in boredom. Then Travis thought of something. "Hey," he said, turning to Katie again, "May I have this dance?"

* * *

><p>Maybe I should wait a couple days before uploading the next chapter. I mean, three chapters in 2 days? You guys are getting spoiled ;) Btw, if you don't get the Britney Spears part, just use the initials. Get it now? Haha!<p> 


End file.
